borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Claptrap
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Claptrap page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 01:24, January 8, 2010 Complaint There is some unregistered user making racist and antisemtic comments on random posts for no reason. I am Black, so im offended when he uses the n-word. Racism is stupid. Is there anway to stop him? :Sure, I'll ban him. Depending on how much he's been doing it, it could be for months or just forever. -- 01:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! thanks for the clean up on the build page man I really appreciate it--WhiteOnmyoji 21:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I'm gradually going through every build page and spellchecking all of them and stuff. -- Claptrap 21:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ty! 01:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I'm probably going to apply for sysop as well, but after you and Fenrakk's requests are granted by LobStoR. Three at a time could be...confusing. -- 01:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) cut and paste consider moving deleted/reverted items which are not superfluous or vandalism. 21:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) re:cannon - i have beaten mccloud for a level 49 cannon and i have picked up a lvel 48 and 49 cannon from the red box over scooter's in new naven. Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 12:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :danke ps i find preview helps for links ::sorry, having a brain fart here. how does one find king wee wee in playthrough 2.5? Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F :::i have not. repeat no wee wee.Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F my pic i shot him with a modded weapon that had sledges push back and a ridiculous rate of fire i have another one where i shot bone head through the door in the back of his area and he is caught between the wall and the gear that moves the door up and down Wylde bil 23:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Test Just a test... -- Claptr 14:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) you can shorten the footprint of your sig you know? you got your sig page, do you have a follow along? :A follow along? Is that the thing you have that looks sort of like a template? -- Claptr 01:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) goto my user page (click the chemical weapons icon) and email me with your messenger id and ill walk you through it. look for email this user :You mean like instant messenger? -- Claptr 01:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::yup which client? yahoo? :::It's actually on iChat, but it seems to work with AOL. Not sure about Yahoo. -- Claptr 01:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: Ah, nevermind. I'll find a way - don't worry about it. -- Claptr 01:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :if you look @ my contributions history you will likely figure it out. look @ doctor gray's pages too. my password is not working on ichat. friggin MacBookPro. im off to mass effect land, ttfn. 01:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I appreciate it. -- Claptr 02:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Moxis Underdome Riot Is that DLC good? I want to know, because i've heard it's shit. I don't belive it...SKAG_"BADMUTHA"_HUNTER 19:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I find it to be pretty good. It gives you an extra challenge in the game - so that, after reaching level 50, you don't just have to do stuff like PvP or whatever. It's pretty much always a good challenge, and it can be fun. Especially if you play with some friends. -- Claptr 20:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) as a courtesy For those of us who are new to games, gaming systems, FPS, RPS, etc., I think someone should look into creating a page with a list of abbreviations and their definitions, like proc, stack, RB, shotty, etc. Ty. Jongtony110 01:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC)what am i supposed to do for a signature???? I'll try to make a page describing the words for people new to gaming systems, I just need to know which words/abbreviations you need to be defined and where the page should be put--UNCxTrinity 05:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Test #2 Test... -- 05:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, it doesn't take up half a page in the source now. Thanks Dr. F! -- 05:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) no problemo. dont forget to add category profile pictures to your icon. it should stop showing up on new posts tomorrow. Bordalans You play Borderlands on PS3? The Flying Fenrakk 17:18, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, indeed I do. -- 17:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Dang, I play PC :/ The Flying Fenrakk 17:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Two things 1. Ok, my bad on the prefix thing, sorry about that. Is there any chance that a prefix/suffix page could be made? I would really like to know what some of them mean. (I used to not know what "Liquid" meant until yesterday and it drove me crazy, so a list would be nice.) 2. Your signature is awesome, how can I make mine do that or something similar? (Where it shows "Claptrap" in a gradient, and each letter is a link)--wadjet2 03:53, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :There is a prefix page, found here. Suffixes are on the weapons' pages, so shotgun suffixes are on the Shotguns page, and so on. To create a signature, I recommend starting here. It was quite helpful to me. -- 04:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) hello do you have some weapons that does over 1500 DMG and do you want to play borderlands online with me :Sure, I'd be up for playing online. My PSN is Shnuke. -- 17:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sig How did you get your sig on a separate page? The Flying Fenrakk 17:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, just make a subpage of your user page. For instance, User:Fenrakk101/sig. Create the page, and make your signature there. Then make a page called, for instance, User:Fenrakk101/sig preferences that only has as its content. After that, go to and set something like this: in the box marked "Signature". You may already know some or all of this, but I figured I'd just put it out there anyways. -- 18:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I followed your steps exactly. But it comes out freaky. 18:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hm. Perhaps try in the Signature box, and be sure to check the box labeled "Custom Signature". -- 18:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it. I had to check the Custom Signature box. The Flying ' ' 18:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hold up, it's not coming out as code in the tags like yours. The Flying ' ' 18:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :To reduce its footprint (amount of code) in Source view, put ++SUBST::User:Fenrakk101/sig_preferences++, with the +s replaced with {s and }s, in the Signature box. -- 18:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what it reads in Special:Preferences, but it still has a huge footprint. The Flying ' ' 18:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I made a small edit to the sig preferences page. Does it work now? -- 19:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope. I also removed the extra colon in my Preferences and it still doesn't work. The Flying ' ' 19:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's quite puzzling. Perhaps you should check Dr. F and Doctorgray's contribution history on the User namespace - that's what Dr. F recommended I do when I was stuck, and it helped me out somehow. Sorry, but that's about all I can do. -- 19:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alright, thanks for trying.. The Flying ' ' 19:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I got it to work; there was an extra colon at the end for some reason (In my Preferences). Thanks for the help. 19:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Ned Claptrap I had forgot about it when I got into Jakobs cove. I pressed F8 to Screenshot with Fraps, and got exactly on the fire shot. I was happy :p. :Yeah, it's quite the shot - right after the revolver is fired, but before the bullet has hit Ned's Claptrap. Thanks again! -- 02:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Undead Category What about Category:Zombies? 03:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Just noticed that, removing it from the two pages I added it to and the pages that already had it. -- 03:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed you deleting them after I posted the comment, lol 03:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sig Tell me what ya think. 03:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :That looks excellent! I tried to do something like it in GIMP, but it turned into a gigantic mess. I appreciate this immensely. -- 03:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem, I had fun doing it. 03:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, do you want me to split it into sections so you can link each part to your User Page, Talk Page, etc. like your current sig? 04:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah, I've got it covered. Thanks anyways! -- 04:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright. And welcome. 04:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands Guide You have it, right? If so, can you confirm the citations in the Widowmaker and Helob articles? 16:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, they're in there. Do you mean to add a citation at the bottom of the page for it? If so, I'm not entirely sure how to do that (as it wouldn't be a link - it's a book). -- 16:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I mean, the statements requiring citation. If they're in the guide, remove the citation tags. 16:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, will do. I'll see if any other things from the guide have the tags as well. -- 16:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Category:Statements_Needing_Citations will have them. 16:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sig I like your new sig. Who made it for you? 01:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I did. I'll probably switch back/make ones for other manufacturers later, but this was partly me testing to see if I could make anything in GIMP. The text I did in Microsoft Word, and it took me about a half an hour to replace "TORGUE" in the logo with it. -- 01:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I assumed someone made it for you because you told me you couldn't make a good image. Also, this one is harder to read; because of the addition of the Torgue outline, the image has to be smaller to be worthwhile, and it's just a hassle. 01:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, when I tried making a Tediore one, I failed, and you had already offered...sorry if this makes it feel like I lied to you. And yeah, it does have to be smaller, which is a bit annoying. Perhaps I'll change it, but at the moment I'm happy that it sort of worked. -- 01:35, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nah, it's alright, just pointing it out so you don't feel like I feel offended that you swapped mine out. Funny how life works, lol. 01:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::which manufacturer makes claptraps? that would be the one to use. if its hyperion (and i believe it is) fen or i or someone can mock up a hyperion font for you. although i rather like the previous one with the bar atop. 01:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've been meaning to find that out, so I could make it my favorite manufacturer as well. I originally guessed Dahl (they make the repair kits), but Hyperion sounds more plausible (Angel's satellite looks like a Claptrap). -- 01:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hyperion definitely makes Claptraps, but we cannot assume they are the only company that makes claptraps. For all we know, every company manufactures claptraps. But for now, I'll try making Clatrap sigs in every manufacturer's font, to give you some options 01:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Tried making one in Hyperion's font, but...dear lord, it came out worse than my attempt at a Tediore one. It's completely illegible, lol. -- 01:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The Hyperion logo looks easy enough. But I'm supposed to be doing homework now, so don't expect my attempt till tomarrow. Also, I'll have them linked to my Photobucket account, so I don't take up more wiki space lol 01:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks, I appreciate it immensely. -- 02:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No problem, I love helping out. 02:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Time What time is it where you are? I swear you're in the same timezone as me. 15:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :At time of writing, it's 10:56 AM. -- 15:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, we're in the same timezone. Go East coast! 16:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I had suspected as much as well. East Coast ftw. -- 16:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Sig I'd recommend having LobStoR delete your sig image so you can reupload it with a copyright notice. That way, the issue won't happen again. 18:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I can add in a copyright. I'll do that now. 18:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I was trying to do that, but I couldn't find the template for "uploaded by photographer or author". -- 18:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It's "Self". And no problem. It kinda ticks me off when people use your work, especially if they don't give you credit. 18:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Skag I assume Skag is one of those words where the plural is the same as singular? i.e. you would say Rakk, not Rakks. In-game characters aren't known to say Skag''s'' either, as far as I know. 02:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's the case with Rakk, but not with Skags. See: Skags At The Gate. -- 02:38, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That's true, but other than there, characters say skags, in plural as skag. Like when T. K. says "Hope the skag don't get ya." 02:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it's just inconsistent. You know, how the one townsperson says "We lost Jess to the Rakks". But more widespread. For instance, Marcus saying "Leave this robot for the skags", T.K. calling them "damned skags", etc. etc. I'd guess "skags" to be correct, but perhaps there are other ways people say it. -- 02:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I woulda gone with Skag. We should probably note that inconsistency in the Trivia section of the Skag article. I'll do that now. 02:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) System Admin Have you been made/nominated a system admin yet? Steel _ 15:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm planning on applying for adminship, but I think I'll wait until Dr. F's RfA is done/almost done, since it would be a bit confusing otherwise. -- 16:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Aighty-dokey. Can I suggest that you get Fen, me, or someone else to recommend you? Looks a bit pushy otherwise =P Steel _ 15:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :The RfA is for recommendations. It doesn't matter if it seems pushy. It didn't seem pushy when Dr. F made his RfA, and that's because we all know the wiki needs more admins, and Dr. F is a valid choice. I have a feeling Claptrap will get a lot of support as well. 15:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Damn skippy he will XD. Just seems more promising if you get recommended by someone else, seeing as you need support to be an admin and all. Steel _ 17:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Badass Do you think we should merge the Badass, BadMutha and Superbad pages all into one? The strategies are basically the same. 18:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say so. They're basically the same thing - we don't have separate pages for Psychos, Maniacs, and Lunatics, do we? -- 18:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, off to merging. 19:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sig I know I promised you I'd make sigs for all the corporations, but I might not be able to deliver them for a bit. All I have done right now is the Atlas version, the others will take a while longer to complete. 19:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *Atlas sig: here (Looks better when shrunk) :You don't have to make them, and if you do you can take as long as you want. I'm fine with anything, really. -- 19:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::True. The only one I'm disappointing right now is myself, lol 20:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Scooter's Father Sometimes the Catch-A-Ride will say "My daddy always said, wheels were better'n heels! 'Course, he is paralyzed..." 16:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but Scooter himself will say, "Hey, you hear the vault is real? I been tell'n' everyone the whole time that son-of-a-bitch was real. I said it, I swear on my daddy's body, bless his run-over soul." -- 16:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Being run over doesn't always kill you, it could just paralyze you. Although, the "soul" bit makes it a bit tricky. And saying he's dead contradicts him being paralyzed, but saying he's paralyzed doesn't contradict him being run over. 16:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I assumed his father had been paralyzed, but then got run over and died - hence the "soul" part. Perhaps we should put that he was "killed and/or paralyzed after being run over", but I'm not entirely sure. -- 16:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll add it in the Trivia section. As for the being paralyzed THEN run over, the Catch-A-Ride will still use the paralyzed quote, even when Scooter himself uses the run-over quote. 16:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Messenger Dr. F told me he tried to get you on Messenger, but couldn't for some reason, I assumed it was because you used a Mac and Messenger is not compatible with Macs. But with Google, I found a Mac messenger. HERE If you sign up, lemme know your email so I can add you. 16:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :not to hijack a conversation here but as one mac user to another i would recommend adium. i use it. 21:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::im so very glad you asked. mind the duck. 22:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't leave me out of this :( 22:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, Fen, it can connect with AIM, MSN, etc. etc. I'll download it later, then let you guys know what my screename is. Or whatever you use to contact people with it. -- 22:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You need an email. And thanks. 22:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::wouldnt dream of excluding you, old boy. that would truly defeat the purpose. 23:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :your account is which service? email as before. 00:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) What is "non-trigger damage" and "flinching"?Pontius-ft 01:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :"Flinching" is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. For "non-trigger damage", I assume that's when you attack an enemy but they don't come after you. To be sure, you can leave them at Dr. F's Glossary Of Unfamiliar Terms and someone will drop by and define them. Be sure to leave them in the proper section, however. -- 01:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) New Pearlescent Page Since the new DLC the Pearlescent page is now Obsolete. So I created a (Before General Knoxx) page to preserve the old Bug. Its a Copy of the current Pearlescent page. This way, we can Link the page in the current Pearlescent and still erase the content which is Outdated. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Pearlescent_%28Before_General_Knoxx%29 --Rubyus 21:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Image removal help? I just created the Eridian Fireball page and submitted an image with it, but it was the "equipped" item card and not the actual level item card, so I took another screenshot and submitted it. However, now it still shows the lower level requirement, even though I'm certain I posted the right one. Trying to revert to the original image just created another entry in the file revision history. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but I could appreciate some help here. Yeah, that would work. And sorry for missing the sig before. Furiant 21:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I was just so surprised nobody else had found one yet (or made note of it at least) that I guess I just made a few mistakes. That and the whole "first page from scratch" thing. Thanks for your help! Furiant 21:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ref: reply to msg Sure! My PSN is same as name here; Arandil23. I have a lvl 58 Siren at the moment that I use most, and have a mic that works, just doesn't hold a charge for long. Actually getting a new one tommorow lol. Anyway yeah, I'll add you...here's to PSN surviving, reviving (in a relatively quick fashion), and our bank inventories surviving :/ I'm gonna go try single player now...keeping my fingers crossed about the bank Arandil23 03:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds good, I'll friend you as soon as they jumpstart the system. I have a level 61 Plaguebearer Siren as my highest, but I'm starting to get my Support Gunner Soldier into the DLC as well. -- 03:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, I have a couple saviors (ond double) and a vitrolic equalizer myself if you want one...probably not as good as yours were but they still have the ammo regen :) Arandil23 04:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the offer, but I kept a backup of each of those just in case. The Equalizer is Caustic (x2) instead of Vitrolic (x3), but it has a scope, so it works about as well. As for the Savior, I have one that's nearly identical. The only weapons I'm annoyed about are Kyros and Typhon's unique weapons, since they don't respawn as far as I know. So I lost my only two, and I couldn't recover them if I tried. I'll just have to get replacements eventually with my Soldier. -- 04:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I actually haven't done that quest yet... :) if you're not against duping I'd be willing to. I usually don't, mind you, but since it was a glitch that robbed you I'd be happy to. Arandil23 04:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'd be up for that. Of course, first I wanna confirm that they don't respawn - thanks to the PSN fail, I can't do that right now. Oh, and when PSN does come back up, I may not accept your request/send you a request right away, as I may not be online. Seeing as it's almost midnight and I'm not gonna stay up to watch the PSN struggle back to life. -- 04:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) What's your messenger? Also, possibility of IRC AIM, YIM, MSN are fine - just want to keep in touch, in case my I can suddenly find the charger for my headset. =P I've also entertained the thought of making an IRC channel for the members of the Wiki by simply putting a link to some Mibbit chat on the front page. Think it'll take off, or has this been done before and failed? BreakEternal 20:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I have a Googletalk account, called "thedarkestmeepit(at)gmail(dot)com" (I don't remember why, I made it a while ago) which is also my email. As for the IRC channel, I think that there is/was one of those. I don't recall exactly, however. -- 22:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) how to set up home page hi i have just recently made an account and icant seem to customize my home page. could u give me some tips?Heyooo 23:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :If you mean , that's not customizable. You can change your user page around, however. -- 23:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup template? I came across the talk page for the Torgue Bastard and it looks so chaotic, but I have no idea how to go about cleaning it up without deleting a lot of text and just lining up the images. Then I realized this wiki doesn't have a cleanup template, and I'm not well-versed enough to do that. Do you think one of you four could make one? Or do you think it's not necessary? Furiant 03:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :If you mean a notice calling for cleanup, you could make that with Template:Notice. Otherwise, I can't help at present due to being away. Poor connection to the Internet here. I'm sure one of the others can help you, however. -- 04:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::sorry gang. too late to stop me now. 157 is right, you can add notices. the template however, slots the page into the category:cleanup where it stays until someone edits that tag out. just like stubs. 05:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry. 157 was me. I've been trying to get back here and say that since I originally posted that, since the internet here is...not great at all. I'll be back later today, though. -- 12:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC)